


Hiccups

by captain_wolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hiccups, I get really bad hiccups, are the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_wolf/pseuds/captain_wolf
Summary: It's not a fix, but it sure does help.





	Hiccups

He was in the kitchen when it first happened. He'd been heating up a bowl of soup on his own. Steve and half of the team were out on a mission and the rest were buried in their work in the labs. There wasn't supposed to be anyone else on this floor at the moment - unless someone had managed to step away from their work, which was unlikely - so when he heard it, he grabbed the sharpest knife from the block next to him on the counter and threw it with all the force he could as he spun around. And when the knife was out of his grasp, he pulled out the gun from the waistband of his sweatpants and leveled it and prepared to shoot.

 

" _Jesus_ , Bucky! It's me!" His vision cleared and he saw the lab assistant standing at the entrance of the kitchen with a startled look in her wide eyes and a knife planted in the wall two inches to the right of her head.

 

"What the Hell, Darcy?" He shouted and put the gun away. "What was that?"

 

Suddenly, her whole upper body jerked as a loud bark-squeak-croak sound erupted from her throat and shook her chest.

 

_That_ was it. _That_ was the noise.

 

They both stared at each other with wide eyes. She hadn't moved yet in the slightest and now she looked incredibly embarrassed, with flushed cheeks and red lips pressed into a thin line.

 

"Me," Darcy quietly croaked.

 

"Are you alright?" Bucky inquired.

 

She nodded and her eyes flicked to the fridge. "Yeah, I just have the hiccups." Her palms shakily smoothed over her stomach and down the front of her maroon flannel. "Sorry if I scared you. I just came to get some water."

 

He shook his head and rolled his shoulders back which told her she could now approach. Darcy brought a cup down from the cabinet and filled it with water. She leaned back against the counter and took a long sip. After swallowing she stood in silence as Bucky continued to watch her.

 

A few seconds passed and she seemed to sigh in relief. Darcy then turned to Bucky with a smile.

 

Then she hiccuped again.

 

She groaned in annoyance and slammed her fist down on the marble counter top.

 

"Why won't you leave?" Her head tipped back and she squeezed her eyes shut as another harsh hiccup jerked her chest.

 

He took a step away from her, his hand flicked to the knob to turn the stove off. "No, no. Not you," her hand flew out and gently rested on his cold forearm.

 

"When did it start?" Bucky wanted to offer some form of help but he couldn't even remember the last time he'd had hiccups.

 

"Ten minutes ago," she huffed. "And it hurts my chest and my throats and I can barely talk after it happens." She hiccuped again. "My mom used to ask my doctor about it because they were really bad when I was younger," another hiccup. "And my brother still calls me Toad."

 

"I remember Steve used to hold his breath when it happened. It sometimes worked."

 

She tried, her cheeks puffed out with air and a concentrated frown on her face.

 

Nevertheless, she hiccuped.

 

Her frown turned to a scowl. "I've never been able to stop them. Holding my breath, being spooked, water. Nothing works." She hiccuped. "And it hurts."

 

Her scowl was now a pout so Bucky opened his arms to her. Darcy immediately surged forward, wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face to his chest.

 

He hugged her close through the next three hiccups, waiting them out together.

 

When her hiccups finally stopped, she leaned away and looked up at him with wide eyes.

 

"They stopped. They're gone!" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck with a big smile. Then she leaned up and pressed her lips to his.

 

He was momentarily shocked and unable to respond, but as she pulled away he woke up and leaned closer to restart the kiss.

 

As they broke apart they smiled at each other.

 

"Well I'll be sure to track you down the next time I have hiccups."

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this wasn't throughly edited, but I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless!


End file.
